The present disclosure relates to a control method of a washing machine.
A washing machine may be defined as a laundry treating apparatus that removes pollutants stained on laundry including clothes through washing, rinsing, and dehydration processes.
In addition, a washing cycle may include a water supply operation, a laundry wetting operation, a heating operation, and a washing operation. In the heating operation, a heater mounted in a tub is operated to increase the temperature of washing water, so that pollutants stained on laundry are effectively removed.
In general, the washing operation may include heating washing performed in a state in which washing water is heated to a set temperature, and non-heating washing performed in a state in which washing water is at a normal temperature. In order to perform the heating washing, a washing heater mounted in the tub is operated to heat washing water to the set temperature, and the drum is then rotated.
In order to heat the washing water to the set temperature as fast as possible, the washing is most preferably maintained in a state in which it is still without shaking. However, when the drum is maintained in a stop state so as to minimize shaking of the washing water in the process of heating the washing water, the washing operation may be started in a state in which a washing agent is not completely dissolved in the washing water. As a result, the undissolved washing agent is stuck to laundry in a lump state. Therefore, the washing agent may be still attached to the laundry even after rinsing and dehydration cycles are ended. As a result, the washing agent is not completely dissolved in the washing water in the washing process, and therefore, the washing effect of the washing machine is deteriorated.
In addition, when the drum is not rotated in the process of heating the washing water, a detergent action in which the washing agent is stuck to pollutants stained on the laundry is not promoted. Therefore, the laundry may not be completely washed, or a washing time may be increased.
Meanwhile, if the drum is rotated in one direction in the process of heating the washing water, the above-described problem may be improved to a certain degree, but the time required to heat the washing water to the set temperature may be delayed due to shaking of the washing water. Moreover, when the drum is rotated in a certain rotation mode, it is highly likely that the time required to heat the washing water to the set temperature will be delayed.
In addition, if the temperature of the washing water is increased to 60 degrees Celsius or higher, protein pollutants may be coagulated as the washing water is in immediate contact with the protein pollutants.